gwarfandomcom-20200216-history
Gwarish Wiki
Fill me in with the first paragraph of an article that you wish to feature. Don't forget to include a link to the article so your visitors can read the whole thing. ro3vG9BBYcI Lyrics for War Party by GWAR: I hear your piteous shrieking In this land of death And boils and bees and RPG's And piles of prisoners masturbated on Now you are on fire You curse the choice you made Your Humvee a pyre your life to expire Your face and a name and a corpse that's bathed in flames Come join the War Party And see exotic lands Your blood has stained the desert sands Aaaaahhh... I hear your body burning A piping and piteous sound The crows tears apart your corpse after the flames have gone down You're dragged through the streets With a chain 'round your neck Hung from a bridge on the outskirts of town They never find your head Come and join the War Party And see exotic lands Your blood has stained the desert sands Your blood is running through your hands Still you expect pity And you shall recieve none Why did death come hard for you You gave it to some You joined the War Party Your purpose was clear You did your job with skill, you raped and you killed Why so surprised that you finally got billed? You put the gun to your shoulder You put lead through a brain You left bodies to molder You spread havoc and pain They will call you a hero I call you an ignorant slave Because before you died you acted surprised So soon you were shown to your grave Come now and join the War Party And see exotic lands Your blood has stained the desert sands Your blood is running through your hands All men die So don't ask why What the f**k else did you think you were for? You were made to decay It's better that way This is the price of your war Join up now because soon you'll have no choice Welcome to The wiki about (fill in topic) that since July 9, 2008 ; Section title * The Epic Tale of GWAR * Slaves * ODERUS URUNGUS * GWAR * JIZMAK DA GUSHA ; Section title * FLATTUS MAXIMUS * BEEFCAKE THE MIGHTY * ... * ... * ... }} ;July 10th First article :The Epic Tale of GWAR is the first article created by . ;Date/title :News text To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse